I'm just a kid
by Stony RS
Summary: Superfamily. Tony Stark creía que su vida era perfecta, su matrimonio con Steve había superado sus expectativas, Peter era un genio y se había enfocado en la medicina, sus días como director de SHIELD habían terminado, todo era color de rosa... Hasta que Peter dejó de hablarle inexplicablemente. Secuela Después de la Guerra
1. Chapter 1

**1: El comienzo de todo**

"¿Wade?" Una voz temblorosa se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, Wade se quitó rápidamente la máscara que cubría su rostro y contesto con la voz más amable que pudo

"Pequeño Peter ¿A qué debo el milagro?" preguntó con esa característica voz burlesca.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Wade entendió por la debilidad en su voz, que algo no andaba bien

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó alarmado

"En la Universidad… hubo un accidente en laboratorios, no me siento muy bien ¿Dónde estás tú?" preguntó y escuchó el solo sonido de la línea, Wade le había colgado, genial.

Una nausea profunda lo agito tumbándolo en el piso, sudaba en frío y sentía que pronto sus sentidos lo abandonarían "Mierda" murmuró entre dientes y comenzó a pasar el dedo por la pantalla digital de su StarkPhone, se debatía entre si marcarle o no a sus padres, para empezar no sabía quién sería el indicado… Steve se preocuparía incontrolablemente y obviamente le avisaría a Tony, y Tony… Tony era más reservado sin embargo en los últimos meses su relación no era tan buena, él sabía que había estado haciéndole la vida difícil a su progenitor, por lo mismo prefería evadirlo.

Pero mierda, sentía que la vida se le escapaba a cada latido, escalofríos sacudiéndolo agresivamente. La puerta de la pequeña bodega en la que se escondía se agitó y Peter levanto indefenso la mano para abrirle, fue entonces cuando vio como algo salía de su mano sin control, era viscoso y largo y parecía resistente. Gritó instintivamente.

"Peter soy yo, si no abres tiraré la puerta" Era la voz de Wade y no sonaba para nada amable, Peter intentó decir algo sin embargo sus palabras eran débiles y su susto impresionante al ver lo que salía de su cuerpo, en menos de un minuto la puerta había sido forzada y Wade entró.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla roto, una camisa azul y su cabello algo desordenado, se sentó junto a Peter.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estábamos experimentando con arañas radioactivas, alguien las libero, y…"

"Te pico una" Wade completo la frase y Peter asintió asustado, sus grandes ojos azules preocupados, su pupila dilatada, Wade intento sonreírle sin embargo su angustia se lo impidió.

"Déjame ver la marca" el mayor ordeno y Peter estiro su brazo derecho, Wade la contempló atento.

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?" Inquirió de nuevo.

"Como 15 minutos" Peter contestó con voz temblorosa.

Wade se mantuvo silencioso breves segundos, contemplando la herida y contemplándolo a él, entonces notó la larga tira viscosa que aún estaba embarrada en su mano.

"Querido Peter creo que has mutado"

"¿Mutado?" Peter preguntó, su voz fuera de un rango grave, sonaba casi inaudible y molestamente aguda, Wade asintió.

"Sí, mira, no creo que te mate, sin embargo no sé cuánto te cambie. ¿Tony ya viene en camino?" preguntó nervioso y Peter negó con la cabeza.

"¿Steve?"

Negó de nuevo.

"¿No les has hablado pequeño rufián?" preguntó esta vez molesto y Peter torció los ojos.

"Ya sabes que últimamente Tony y yo no somos tan cercanos"

"No, últimamente tú los has alejado de ti"

"No es el momento de hablar de mi relación con ellos ¿Estás de acuerdo?" gritó irritado y Wade torció los ojos.

"Tienes que hablarle"

"No"

"Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo" dijo molesto y tomó el celular de Peter contra su voluntad, Peter lo veía enfurecido sin embargo su debilidad física era demasiada como para poder enfrentar a Wade, el mayor encontró rápido el número de Tony y cuando iba a comenzar la llamada notó las lágrimas de coraje y nervios en los ojos azules de Peter.  
Sabía que era lo correcto, sin embargo… Contemplar a Peter tan en contra de la idea, contemplar el dolor que le causaba lo hizo apagar el aparato y tomar a Peter en sus brazos.

"Te advierto, si empeoras lo haré" dijo y Peter le regaló una sonrisa tímida

"Gracias"

"¿Has hablado con Peter?" La voz de Steve sonaba más molesta que de costumbre, Tony estaba envuelto en varias cobijas y pretendía dormir

"Tony, sé que no estas dormido" dijo con voz firme y Stark torció los ojos.

"No, no he hablado con él. No sé si lo has notado, pero me odia" las últimas palabras salieron de manera helada, sin vida, casi inaudibles. Steve se acercó a su esposo y pasó suavemente su mano por encima de las cobijas.

"Peter no te odia, necesito que lo entiendas" Steve dijo preocupado y Tony no se movió, el Capitán plantó un suave beso en su frente.

"Steve… no sé qué hice mal" dijo con voz entrecortada y Steve tragó difícilmente.

Él tampoco entendía porque súbitamente Peter había dejado de acercarse a Tony, o evitarlo, al principio Steve deducía que era una acción reflejo al constante rechazo de Stark hacía Wade, sin embargo Tony intentó reparar el daño, no estaba de acuerdo sin embargo ya aceptaba la relación, con esa acción había tenido la esperanza de recuperar a Peter, sin embargo el adolescente cada vez era más frío, más grosero con Tony, tanto que inclusive Steve se veía dividido entre su hijo y su esposo. Se había mantenido imparcial, sin embargo el amor desmedido que tenía por Tony hacía que su molestia hacía Peter no cesara.

Se acostó junto a Tony y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el ingeniero se volteo inmediatamente a encararlo, sus arrugas profundas, sus gruesos mechones de canas, su cuerpo aún atlético, su mirada aún vibrante, sus facciones perfectas y sus cejas espesas, el tiempo se notaba, sin embargo pareciese que Stark fuera un buen vino, con el tiempo se ponía más sensual, más irreverente, más adictivo.

Steve plantó un suave beso en sus labios y el ingeniero lo buscó desesperado, sus labios hambrientos, tenues lágrimas en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblando. El capitán sabía perfectamente la situación de Tony, era demasiado doloroso para él contemplar el comportamiento de Peter, no podía imaginar que tanto era para Tony, lo tocaba gentilmente, quería decirle en cada gesto que no importaba si Peter le dejara de hablar o no, él, Steve, siempre estaría ahí para él.  
Tony rápido busco su sitio debajo del cuerpo de su esposo, abrió ligeramente las piernas y arqueo la espalda, Steve al verlo sintió una excitación desmedida, cada parte del cuerpo de Tony era tan perfectamente adaptable a su cuerpo, a sus manos, a sus labios.

Cada beso, cada roce, cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir, o gritar, cada que lo sentía estrecharse alrededor de su miembro parecía como si fuese su primera vez, la misma euforia, los mismo estúpidos nervios volcando su estómago, la misma sensación de incredulidad al contemplar a Tony Stark en sus brazos.  
Habían pasado más de 20 años y aún no podía creer que aquel hombre lo amara.

"Peter, no veo que mejores" Wade dijo preocupado, había intentado con compresas de agua fría, analgésicos hurtados, referencias de google, sin embargo Peter seguía en las mismas condiciones, ardiendo en fiebre, vomitando todo lo que ingería, y esa sustancia viscosa seguía saliendo de sus manos, Wade lo contemplaba preocupado, el celular de Peter había quedado sin batería, antes de haberse descargado había perdido más de 50 llamadas de ambos padres, Wade sabía que no era lo correcto, mantenerlo en estas condiciones en un apartamento tan chico, tan sucio, tan humilde, cuando Peter… bueno, era Peter Stark, el único heredero de la compañía multibillonaria que movía el 70% del dinero del mundo.

Tragó difícilmente al ver como el débil y pálido adolescente al fin conciliaba el sueño, no podía seguir así. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

Tony tenía los ojos cristalinos y las ojeras evidentes de tanto llorar, Bruce estaba sentado junto a él, tomaba su mano intentando apoyarlo, sus labios tensos, sus arrugas profundas, delante de ambos hombres una niña de 10 años con ojos también cristalinos y cabello rojizo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

En la cocina Natasha y Steve seguían cruzando sitios en el mapa, no lograban encontrar a Peter por ningún lado, habían pasado solo dos días, la universidad les había informado del percance en el laboratorio biológico, Tony los había amenazado a muerte al no haberlos contactado desde un día anterior, sin embargo su verdadera herida, su verdadero coraje era que Peter no lo hubiera hecho.

Steve se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, su mirada seria y sus labios tensos, Natasha por otro lado era la que solía desligarse de las emociones más rápidamente, contemplaba todo de manera objetiva, aún no decía sus conclusiones en voz fuerte, sin embargo era evidente, Peter y Tony habían tenido demasiada fricción los últimos meses, las actitudes de Peter habían sido repentinas e inexplicables, Steve indudablemente se había cargado hacía el lado de Tony, Peter tal vez se sentía abandonado, o guardaba cierto rencor, era evidente que no les informaría.

"No hemos checado en estos bloques" dijo Steve con voz helada señalando el mapa, Natasha asintió, ambos caminaron a la estancia para informarle a sus respectivas parejas, en eso un toquido algo desesperado se escuchó en la puerta.

Tony se paró en un impulso y caminó hacía la puerta, Steve siguiéndolo, cuidándolo, como siempre solía hacerlo. El billonario abrió la puerta y encontró a Wade vistiendo una chamarra de piel, una mirada angustiada y una mochila al hombro.

Tony dedujo todo demasiado rápido, tomó agresivamente a Wade de la chamarra y lo empujo hacía el muro de concreto, sus huesos tronaron al impacto, Wilson era mucho más joven, mucho más fuerte que Tony, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón siempre había admirado al ingeniero, y eso le impedía siquiera defenderse.

"¿Dónde está Peter?" preguntó entre dientes y Wade sonrió algo burlesco

"¿Por qué lo sabría yo? Ustedes son sus padres" dijo cínico y Tony en un impulso soltó su chaqueta, dio un paso hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio, sí, ellos debían saber el paradero de Peter, sin embargo no lo hacían, Peter no los había buscado a ellos. Sintió un dolor punzocortante atravesar su pecho y sus labios titubearon.

"No sabemos nada de él Wade" Tony dijo con voz rota y el adolescente supo que su comentario no había sido el indicado, contemplo la vulnerabilidad de Stark y sintió una oleada de coraje, en un impulso desquiciado habló.

"Sé que Peter me odiara por esto… pero mierda, no puedo verlo así, ni a ustedes…" Steve lo contempló extrañado, Natasha se mantenía a la defensiva y Bruce ocultaba a su pequeña niña detrás de él "…Hubo un accidente en la escuela, él me hablo, yo supe que debía marcarles a ustedes desde que lo encontré, sin embargo él me lo impidió, y mierda, de verdad debí haberles marcado"

"¿Él está bien?" Steve preguntó preocupado al ver como los ojos de Tony se dilataban

"Sí, bueno… no sé, mierda. Me duele tanto perderlo" entonces Wade levantó la mirada y Tony entendió que este chico de verdad amaba a su hijo, tanto que sacrificaba estar con él por el mismo amor, justo lo que él había hecho por Steve, tragó difícilmente al recordar las palabras de Steve, sí, Wade era tal y como él.

"No lo perderás" Tony dijo en un impulso y todos voltearon a verlo impactado, Steve asintió al notar como Tony entendía ahora sus palabras, y sabía por experiencia propia que por más estúpido que Peter pudiera ser, Wade siempre estaría ahí para él, tal y como Tony lo había estado para el Capitán.

"Esta en mi apartamento, no está del todo bien, pero tampoco está mal" dijo intentando evadir el hecho de que soltara ese tipo de tejido de la palma de las manos, evadiendo que últimamente Peter se veía distinto, más elástico, más letal.

"Gracias" Tony dijo por primera vez viéndolo a los ojos sin amenazarlo, Wade asintió, el sabor de la culpa en sus labios, sin embargo una tranquilidad inexplicable en su corazón, sí, había hecho lo correcto.

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a si mismo de nuevo en su cuarto, ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Se levantó rápidamente y sintió un súbito mareo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entonces recordó nítidamente todo. Estiró el brazo apuntando hacía un termo con café que tenía junto a su laptop, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que hacía… una densa y bien tejida telaraña salió de su palma hasta el termo, en breves microsegundos el termo estaba en su mano.

Genial.

Se paró emocionado, ya no sentía la fiebre, ni el súbito mareo, se sentía de nuevo bien, más que bien, maravillado por estas nuevas habilidades. Escuchó murmullos en la habitación contigua y salió tímidamente de su cuarto, la puerta de sus papás entreabierta. La voz de Tony elevada, como siempre… Peter torció los ojos molesto.

"¿Por qué Steve?" alcanzó a escuchar la voz del billonario

"No busques explicaciones Tony"

"¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan estático?" gritó molesto y Peter dio leves pasos más hacía la habitación de sus padres

"No es ser estático Tony, es darte cuenta hasta donde podemos llegar, el tiempo ha pasado sobre nosotros"

"No quiero morir así" dijo entre dientes y entonces vio como Steve se levantaba del sillón en el que intentaba leer un grueso libro sin título visible.

"Disculpa, tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto. Retirarnos, vivir fuera de las cámaras, yo acepte porque se me hizo lo más prudente, y aún respeto esa idea ¿Por qué el cambio tan súbito?"

"Ahora me estas culpando a mí" Tony dijo en un tono infantil cruzando los brazos, Peter sentía una rabia inexplicable en contra de Tony, sabía desde que momento había empezado, sin embargo ahora cada vez aumentaba más.

"No te estoy culpando, solo dime ¿Por qué el cambio? Y no digas que por los civiles, porque jamás te importo tanto eso"

"Oh cierto, todo era ego para mí" dijo irritado y Steve hecho hacía atrás la cabeza, caminó hasta Tony y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Eres un héroe Tony, siempre lo has sido, con traje o sin traje" Steve dijo a su oído y Peter alcanzó a escuchar.

La sangre hirviéndole, ¿Por qué Steve era tan bueno con Tony? Aunque ambos fueran sus padres Peter sentía que Tony era innecesariamente problemático.

"Tal vez si él ve eso en mí, vuelva" Tony dijo en un murmuro inaudible, solo Steve lo escuchó, y levantó el mentón de su esposo, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos rotos castaños.

"Tony, no tienes por qué probarle algo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Peter" dijo con voz firme y Tony clavó su mirada en el piso, huyendo de los ojos de su esposo. Steve atrapó los labios de Stark en un beso y Peter contempló como el ingeniero entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve, el Capitán cargándolo fácilmente.

Peter se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta, desde niño había visto demasiadas escenas de esa índole entre ellos, eran los padres más descuidados que cualquier hijo podría tener. Exhalo molesto y fue a su cuarto, tomó varias cosas personales en una mochila y salió de su casa.

Tenía una idea algo desquiciada, sin embargo siendo hijo de dos héroes ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?


	2. Chapter 2

2: Punto de quiebre.

"Peter se fue"

Las palabras eran frías, serias, demasiado fuertes aún dichas en voz baja, Steve se movió perezoso en las cobijas intentando entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Tony?" Preguntó estúpidamente, después volteo hacía el reloj digital, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, Tony jamás despertaba antes de las 10, comenzó a tomarle importancia, se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos adquiriendo una visión más nítida. Tony tenía los ojos rojos, vestía solo unos boxers negros y estaba estático justo enfrente de la cama.

"Sus cosas no están, dejó una nota. Se fue" Tony dijo amargamente, un trozo de papel en su mano y Steve percibió que temblaba algo compulsivamente, se paró de inmediato y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Todo estará bien, ya está grande" Steve dijo intentando calmarlo, Tony se aferró al cuerpo de Steve, se puso de puntitas para poder apoyar su frente en la clavícula del rubio, su llanto era silencioso, lo cual lo hacía aún más difícil de soportar, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tomó el papel de las manos de Tony, aun sosteniéndolo en un abrazo, comenzó a leerlo.

"Discúlpenme, sé que no es la manera, pero ya no puedo seguir así.

Los quiero.

Peter"

Era la letra de Peter, muy parecida a la de su esposo solo que más difícil de leer, digna de un médico, el capitán pensó en las palabras "Seguir así" murmuró en una manera inentendible, el llanto de Tony se intensificó.

"Se fue por mi culpa" Tony dijo con voz quebrada, Steve se separó de él, lo tomó del mentón, su mirada azul estaba rota y su expresión era completamente desconcertada, sin embargo intentó mantenerse firme.

"No es tu culpa. No sé qué lo orilló a esto, pero quiero que entiendas que no hiciste nada malo"

"¿Entonces cómo explicas que de la nada me dejo de hablar y ahora se va?" Tony preguntó mordiendo cada palabra, su mirada era agresiva, destellaba de una manera a la que Steve se había desacostumbrado, era tan intensa, tan magnética…

"No lo sé, pero sé que no fue por ti" Steve dijo inútilmente y Tony se separó de su cuerpo, gruñó exaltado y comenzó a caminar en círculos, varios escalofríos recorrían su piel tornándola de "gallina", murmuraba entre dientes cosas inentendibles.

"Tony cálmate"

"No puedo Steve, tenemos que empezar a buscarlo"

"¿Buscarlo?" Steve preguntó incrédulo y Tony lo penetró con la mirada.

"Por supuesto. No tiene a donde ir, esta solo allá afuera"

"Es un Stark Tony, tiene cuentas ilimitadas…. Además no se me hace correcto que se vaya solo por arranques emocionales"

"Tal vez algo le sucedió" Tony dijo angustiado intentando idear varias hipótesis en su cabeza, Steve torció los ojos.

"Es un adolescente millonario encaprichado. Tiene que escarmentar"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? Es nuestro niño"

"Ya no es un niño Tony, tiene la mayoría de edad y si quiere independencia, que así sea" Steve dijo molesto y caminó hasta el vestidor, Tony lo siguió echando chispas.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú jamás has sido así con él"

"Estoy cansado de los últimos meses, de verte llorar, de tu insomnio, de tu angustia y su maldita actitud, ni siquiera mirarte. Me mata Tony, lo amo, es mi hijo. Pero también te amo a ti y soy lo suficientemente capaz de entender que esta vez es su culpa y merece un castigo"

Tony lo miró atónito, por un momento dejo de temblar, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sin embargo los limpio casi agresivamente, jamás había querido poner a Steve en esta clase de situación, mucho menos provocar que se molestara con Peter.

"Peter no tiene la culpa" murmuró y Steve torció los ojos.

"Toda la vida lo has mimado y sobreprotegido, quiere ser malagradecido contigo pero aun así vivir de tu fama o tu dinero, entonces es tiempo de una lección"

Tony se estremeció al escucharlo.

"Tú no eres así"

"No Tony, pero más vale una lección ahorita que arrepentirnos toda la vida de no haberlo hecho"

Stark se quedó de pie estático, la mirada perdida y su mente volcando miles de sensaciones e ideas distintas. Steve lo contemplaba temeroso de hacer estallar una guerra entre ambos, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento Tony, o inclusive él.

La partida de Peter le dolía en lo más profundo, su mente lo torturaba con múltiples recuerdos del menor, desde la primera vez que lo vio protegiendo a esa tortuga en los boy scouts hace casi 20 años, la vez que le contó la verdad de todo, la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, la voz de Peter al decirle por primera vez "Papá", su primer viaje en bicicleta, su sonrisa, sus primeros dientes de leche caídos…. La imagen de él y Tony sonriendo en la sala o bajo el árbol de navidad, o en la playa… Un dolor punzocortante en el pecho lo hizo jalar aire audiblemente.

"Me duele mucho Tony, pero debe aprender por las malas. Voy a bloquear sus cuentas" Steve dijo y Tony no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo perplejo, su mente seguía perdida entre las posibles hipótesis acerca del paradero de su hijo. No quería bloquear sus cuentas, ni desprotegerlo, no quería renunciar a él ni que lo odiara. Tenía un pánico enloquecedor a que Peter lo odiara, no quería repetir la historia de él y Howard... pero mierda! Si Howard hubiese bloqueado sus cuentas y le hubiese dado una lección, un poco de afecto y enseñarle el valor de la familia y del trabajo, tal vez no hubiese caído en su década de alcohol y drogas. Aunque también había aprendido por las malas, no quería que Peter pasara por eso... sin embargo si Howard le hubiese hecho eso, él jamás lo hubiera perdonado. Observó algo temeroso a Steve, no tenía una respuesta ni una opinión concreta, así que estúpidamente asintió. Creería en Steve y su lógica, al final de cuentas, también era su hijo.

"¿Wade?" Wade conoció la voz de inmediato, era de Tony y estúpidamente mandaba escalofríos por su piel.

"Señor Stark"

"¿Wade… Peter está contigo?"

La voz del ingeniero pretendía sonar fuerte sin embargo no tenía la habitual dicción que lo caracterizaba.

"No ¿No está con ustedes?"

"Dejo una nota, se fue"

"¿A dónde?" La voz de Wade era más severa, la de Tony en cambio parecía apagada.

"No tengo idea"

"Si yo sé algo le marco"

Colgó la llamada y caminó hasta la silla recargada en el muro de su apartamento, cogió una chamarra oscura y comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares que recordaba que tuviesen relación con Peter, al tercer día lo encontró.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" La voz de Wade lo hizo saltar instintivamente, Peter alquilaba un apartamento cerca de Central Park, un traje rojo con azul sobre la cama.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

"Eso no importa ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huir de tu casa y pretender ser…." Wade fijó la vista en su traje, una araña negra en el pecho, Peter no podría haber hecho esto solo, alguien debía estarlo apoyando alguien que no apreciaba en lo absoluto a Steve o a Tony. "¿…Un héroe?" Wade preguntó casi afirmando, Peter lo miró enfurecido, sus ojos azules se hicieron oscuros.

"¿A ti ultimadamente que te importa? Eres un traidor al final de cuentas, me llevaste con ellos cuando yo no pensaba regresar"

"¿Eres idiota? Tienes una familia Peter, una carrera, un hogar, un apellido…"

"Tú no sabes nada" Peter dijo molesto y Wade se irritó de sobremanera, caminó agresivamente hasta él sujetándolo de las muñecas, lo estampó en el muro más cercano, Peter era mucho más bajo que Wade, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, su cabello castaño idéntico al de Tony.

"Me estas cansando Peter, es tiempo de que madures" Wade mordió las palabras entre molesto y desesperado.

"Suéltame"

"No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que te hizo cambiar"

"Nada"

Wade lo tomó más fuerte de las muñecas, notó como la piel pálida del chico comenzaba a moretearse, lo empujó de nuevo contra el muro, sus huesos crujieron audiblemente.

"Hace 5 meses decidiste apartarte de ellos. Dime porque" Wade demandó en voz seria, Peter sintió las palabras ahogarse en su garganta, mantenía su mirada firme y sus labios tensos. No dijo nada.

"Me gusta estar solo" Peter mintió patéticamente y Wade irremediablemente soltó una risa.

"Ahora de la nada te sale lo Stark" Wade dijo entre risas burlescas y notó como la piel de Peter se tornaba roja de coraje, abrió las palmas en su dirección, el rubio sintió como fue empujado hasta el muro más cercano, en fracciones de segundos estaba envuelto en una viscosa y fuerte telaraña.

"Yo no soy nada como los Stark" Peter dijo molesto y caminó a la cama, Wade permanecía en el piso, inmóvil. Su vista clavada en el chico delgado que sensualmente se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un traje que para su opinión estaba casi pintado a su cuerpo delicioso, Wade intentó contener su creciente excitación al verlo. El chico caminó hasta él con ojos desafiantes y una máscara en la mano. Wade soltó una risa entre su frustración, su deseo reprimido y su molestia.

"Tienes razón, no eres nada como él. Tony jamás hubiera abandonado a Steve…. O a ti"

Peter sintió un vacío succionante en su estómago seguido de un dolor agudo en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, se puso la máscara y caminó hasta la ventana. Lanzó la primera telaraña y se arrojó del edificio.

Su cuerpo estaba suspendido en una caída libre a más de 100 metros de altura, su mente en cambio seguía pensando en las palabras de Wade, la sonrisa de Tony, todos los recuerdos acumulados de él, de Steve, de su infancia perfecta y su adolescencia completa. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y abrazar a aquel hombre, sin embargo aquella semilla de rencor molestaba en su pecho.

Lanzó otra telaraña y sintió el vértigo al elevarse sobre las azoteas.

Extrañaría a Wade. Eventualmente lo buscaría, lo quería demasiado, se atrevía incluso a decir que lo amaba… por ahora debía estar solo, debía solucionar demasiadas situaciones personales que lo atormentaban de 5 meses hacía acá.

Steve caminó cauteloso hacía el taller de su esposo, hacía más de 10 años que Tony no se encerraba por días, un nudo en la garganta lo asfixiaba.

"Capitán" era la familiar voz de Jarvis, Steve se sintió de nuevo en el 2012 por un instante.

"Tony ¿Está bien?"

"No" Jarvis dijo sincero y abrió las puertas de cristal, Steve entró con una sonrisa rota.

Tony estaba tirado en el piso del taller, Steve se acercó apresurado, notó que respiraba difícilmente.

"¿Tony estás bien?"

Tony no respondió.

"J, una ambulancia ya" Steve gritó entre la histeria y las lágrimas que salían sin permiso ni aviso.

Cuando Stark abrió los ojos ligeramente se encontró con un afligido Steve Rogers sentado junto a él, sostenía su mano entre las suyas y lo contemplaba expectante, sus ojos azules cristalinos y sus ojeras rojas profundas.

"No me gusta cuando lloras" Tony dijo sincero y levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla de Steve, fue ahí cuando notó su mano canalizada al suero.

"No lo haría si dejaras de exponerte tanto" Steve dijo molesto.

"¿Qué paso?" Tony preguntó inocente.

"Congestión alcohólica, abuso de pastillas para dormir, colapso respiratorio y fallo cardiaco"

Tony conocía perfectamente esa voz, era de Pepper y no sonaba para nada tranquila ni mucho menos feliz.

"Mierda"

"Sí Tony, mierda" Pepper dijo enojada y lo asesino con la mirada, Steve la miró implorándole paciencia.

"Todo está bien ya" Steve dijo inútilmente y Pepper salió molesta de la habitación, Tony volteo hacía Steve.

"Afrontémoslo, me has visto peor que esto. Mucho peor" Tony dijo sincero, sus palabras agrias recordando su segundo embarazo, Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, los vívidos recuerdos de Tony debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerta le causaban un dolor indescriptible que sabía jamás podría superar.

"Tony creí que te había perdido" Steve dijo en voz fúnebre, contenía sus lágrimas con trabajo.

"Vamos, mala hierba nunca muere"

Steve levantó su mirada herida, sus arrugas ya eran notorias, el efecto del suero se había casi esfumado en él.

"Tony, no sé si me entiendas. No puedo seguir sin ti" Steve pronunció las últimas palabras de una manera lenta pero firme, Stark se mordió el labio y asintió dócil.

"Perdón" murmuró después de unos minutos.

"Sé que la partida de Peter te afecto, a mí también, demasiado. Pero ya pasaron 5 meses en los que te encierras día y noche, tomas sin control y ahora esto… Tony, yo sigo aquí. Yo… yo no soy fuerte si tú no estás junto a mí" Steve dijo difícilmente, su voz rota y sus ojos cristalinos.

Tony Stark sintió la culpa carcomiéndolo. Era un maldito bastardo egoísta siempre. Incapaz de huir de sus demonios, de sus tan naturales adicciones. En cuánto la tormenta se avecinaba él se hundía en el más profundo cráter, y como siempre, ahí estaba Steve, dispuesto a levantarlo, dispuesto incluso a hundirse con él.

"Ven" Tony dijo en voz tenue y recorrió su cuerpo en la cama, Steve se acostó en la cama junto a él, lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno, besando su cabello largo canoso.

"Prométeme que no intentaras hacerlo de nuevo" Steve dijo entre un sollozo involuntario.

"No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo" Tony dijo con voz firme y Steve enterró su cara en el cuello de Tony, estrechando sus brazos en el cuerpo delgado del ingeniero, intentando retenerlo por siempre.

Tony sonrió tímido, dio un beso en el cabello rubio de Steve y fijó su mirada en el florero de cristal, contempló un borroso reflejo de un hombre vistiendo un traje rojo con azul, el forero reflejaba la ventana, volteo instintivamente hacía el cristal y vio detenidamente como un hombre vistiendo un traje rojo con azul desaparecía de la ventana.

¿Se había aventado?

¿Quién era esa persona?

¿Cómo había logrado mantenerse pegada a un muro a tantos metros de altura?

¿Y por qué los observaba precisamente a ellos?

Sintió un súbito miedo, el recuerdo intranquilo de Bucky en su mente, de Ultron, de Thanos, de todos aquellos que habían intentado quitarle lo que más amaba. Abrazó a Steve con una preocupación bloqueando su mente: Peter. Debía encontrarlo, debía protegerlo.

O en el peor de los casos, debía averiguar quién era ese extraño del traje rojo.


End file.
